


Finals

by PaintedVanilla (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, College, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PaintedVanilla
Summary: "Your birthday doesn’t exactly fall at an opportune time.”





	Finals

Dolley is laying on her boyfriend’s bed in his dorm room watching him work on something. It’s still before noon and the day is still young and she’s hoping her first birthday not controlled by her parents will be her best one yet. She’s debating over what she should say to him when he glances at her and speaks first, “Don’t you have finals, too?” he asks.

Dolley sits up, “Yeah,” she says, “but I’m not worried about my first one.”

“So worry about your second one.” her boyfriend says, “or your third, or your fourth. Do you need to be in here right now? It’s stressing me out, I’m trying to cram.”

“Sorry.” Dolley says, sitting all the way up, “I just wanted to know if we were going to do anything for my birthday.”

“Babe.” her boyfriend says, turning his chair around to face her, “I know that it’s your birthday, and that’s great, and if you want birthday sex or something I’m cool with that, but can you come back after I get back from my final? Your birthday doesn’t exactly fall at an opportune time.”

Dolley presses the tips of her fingers together, “I know.” she says, “I was just wondering if we were doing anything.”

“Doll, you know I’m not a big fan of planned dates.” he tells her, “so if that’s what you were hoping for, you’re out of luck, especially right this second.”

“How about after finals?” Dolley asks, “that way we can also celebrate the end of term. And your birthday, too.”

“My birthday is in July.” her boyfriend reminds her.

“I know.” she says quickly, “It’s the eighteenth. I didn’t forget. But you’ll be in California for most of July so I just thought - ”

“Babe,” he says, interrupting her, “you know I care about you. And I get that it’s your birthday, but right at this exact second I need to cram, okay? Look, I’ll text you when I get out of my final, and you can come back over and we can study together, or whatever weird romantic thing you want to do this week, we can do that.”

Dolley smiles softly, “Okay.”

“Okay.” her boyfriend says, turning back to face the desk, “Love you. See you later.”

Dolley stands up off his bed and puts her jacket back on, before walking over and kissing her boyfriend on the cheek, which prompts an eye roll she doesn’t notice, “Love you, too.” she says sweetly, “good luck on your test.”

He grunts in response and she puts her shoes on at the door and she leaves.

He forgets to text her after he gets out of his final.


End file.
